


Rain

by GabesGurl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabesGurl/pseuds/GabesGurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by the song Rain by Jose Feliciano</p>
<p>For the 12th Square on my snapshots table of - Wet</p>
<p>Warnings/Spoilers: Balthazar Whump…. Only ….. Not? , Spoilers for Sns 6 finale</p>
    </blockquote>





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Rain by Jose Feliciano
> 
> For the 12th Square on my snapshots table of - Wet
> 
> Warnings/Spoilers: Balthazar Whump…. Only ….. Not? , Spoilers for Sns 6 finale

Dean had no idea how he found himself in these situations. His best friend was now some heartless self-proclaimed deity, his brother was pissed at him claiming he'd pushed Cas too far. Oh and last but not least he found himself huddled in the rain on a bench in the middle of nowhere with an angel he'd thought dead.

He tugged Balthazar's still form closer to him, relishing in the heat that radiated from the angel. He had no idea what had happened. He'd been sitting there, alone, watching the water when the rain had rolled in, and then the next instant there'd been a half dead angel in his lap.

Balthazar was extremely clingy, too. He'd latched onto Dean, arms around his chest, and refused to let go. Dean was cold though, the rain had drenched his clothes through to the skin. He couldn't help but lean into Balthazar's nuzzling a bit.

Ok…. He'd admit it only to himself, he thought, shivering: Balthazar's vessel was hot. Although the actual angel's wings were gorgeous whenever he did see them. He did like Balthazar, grudgingly, as he saw a lot of similarities between himself and the angel.

He jumped, startled, when the other man's hand landed directly over his crotch. Eyes wide, Dean looked down just to find that Balthazar was still out of it. Sighing, he tugged the angel closer, whining low in his throat when that hand began rubbing tantalizingly over his rapidly swelling cock.

Wrong…. This was wrong, wrong, wrong. Reaching down, he pulled Balthazar's hand off him and breathed in relief when the angel seemed to calm down in his sleep and just stayed nuzzled into his side. He wanted to go somewhere dry but he couldn't just leave Balthazar who knows who or what would show up.

With a false put upon sigh, Dean extracted himself from the warm body and stood. Reaching down, he hauled the heavy form over his shoulder in a fireman's carry. He was going to get them both somewhere warm, and he wasn't going to focus on the fact that he would have to undress a fucking Angel of the Lord, because who knew how susceptible the other was to illness right now.

\----

Dean sighed, shaking out his wet hair and toweling it roughly. Thankfully Sammy was out. Dropping the towel, he headed to the bed to begin the job he'd been putting off.

He reached out and popped open the button on the other man's jeans. Yup, he was stripping an Angel of the Lord, a supposedly dead Angel of the Lord. What kind of soap opera had he been dropped into now? He made quick work getting the pants off Balthazar's limp and unresisting form and said a silent thanks that the angel was wearing boxer shorts under those jeans.

He paused, son of a bitch; he had to strip the wet shorts, too! Dropping the sodden jeans to the floor, Dean decided to strip the shirt next and then he could shove Balthazar in one of his. Maybe it would cover… some of him?

The shirt was an easy change and Dean got the passed out being into one of his own favorites and then stopped. He paced and fretted before sighing and gripping the waistband of the shorts and slowly working them off. He made sure to keep his eyes averted and quickly got Balthazar into a pair of sweats.

Grumbling about how the angel had better appreciate all the shit he was doing, Dean covered up the other man and plopped himself into the chair by the window. He watched the rain for a bit and pondered the angel sleeping on his bed.

If he paused in his breathing, he could hear the rain pattering on the roof and the window. He liked the rain. Yawning, Dean scrubbed at his eyes and stretched a bit. He deserved a nap; hell ya, he'd fucking rescued an angel. His eyes drifted shut and he was unaware of the shifting form on the bed.

Consciousness seeped away, dropping Dean into sleep, leaving him completely unaware of the cornflower blue eyes opening and taking in his surroundings. He was unaware of Balthazar sitting up, plucking at his clothes disdainfully before his eyes landed on Dean. He was also unaware of the soft kiss placed on his forehead in thanks and as a promise of more to come.

Dean didn't dream that night.

_Listen to the pouring rain_

_Listen to it pour,_

_And with every drop of rain_

_You know I love you more_

_Let it rain all night long,_

_Let my love for you go strong,_

_As long as we're together_

_Who cares about the weather?_

_Listen to the falling rain,_

_Listen to it fall,_

_And with every drop of rain,_

_I can hear you call,_

_Call my name right out loud,_

_I can here above the clouds_

_And I'm here among the puddles,_

_You and I together huddle._

_Listen to the falling rain,_

_Listen to it fall._

_It's raining,_

_It's pouring,_

_The old man is snoring,_

_Went to bad_

_And bumped his head,_

_He couldn't get up in the morning,_

_Listen to the falling rain,_

_listen to the rain_


End file.
